


anything but this

by blue000jay



Series: i fell from heaven for you and i fell hard (klance drabbles) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Battle Scenes, Fighting, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay/pseuds/blue000jay
Summary: based on http://sassymocha.tumblr.com/post/147600476295/i-thought-id-never-get-to-see-you-again-alsothat art by @sassymocha on tumblr





	

Shots rung out around him and Lance gritted his teeth. He was way, way too used to the noise.

He used his bayard to take down a few sentries from in his way and flung open the doors to the cells, ushering prisoners out, eyes searching each face.

None of them were who he was desperately, desperately looking for. He ushered them towards where his Lion was sat, and then went deeper into the ship. His comms crackled, interference quieting the sounds of his team. He frowned and tapped his helmet.

“…Shiro? Pidge? Hunk?” He asked, tapping it again and wincing when it crackled again, loud in his ears. He glanced around, ducking into a corner and removing his helmet to check the outside.

Nothing. No cracks. He shook it once and held it up to his ear again.

“Guys?” He asked and then grimaced as static blared into his ear. He gasped and held it out in front of him, ear ringing.

“Ow.” He muttered, scrunching his face up in frustration and he sighed. “Dammit, stupid, stupid Galra.” He said, yanking the helmet back towards him to put it back on despite the static.

Something slammed onto him from above, and Lance nearly blacked out. He held on however, trying to flip his attacker over. Grunting, he managed to get a leg under their calf and flipped, sliding from under them and pulling out his bayard, activating it. His attacker took a moment to find them, helmeted head whipping around and then their gaze landed on him, he yanked his bayard up and fired a shot, watching the alien dodge expertly and run towards him. Lance took a step back, yelling for someone, but realizing his helmet was on the floor by the wall a good ten feet away. 

Lance groaned and ducked as the Galra swiped at him with one hand, gun in their other held up and ready, purple lights pulsing. Lance swung around, using his bayard’s weight to hit them on the back and knock their balance off key. He managed to hit their helmet on the back and knock it halfway off, so they pulled it off all the way revealing purple ears. But the hit didn’t affect like it should’ve, and they just swerved and came right back at him, fast. This dude was _really fast_ , apparently.

Lance made a decision and dived to the side, then ran for his helmet. He swiped it off the ground and held his bayard up, pressing the comm button.

“Guys! I need some ba-” The helmet was kicked out of his hand, his chest next. He fell to the ground, head hitting metal with a dull ringing sound.

Lance groaned, the world going black again for a second. He was stunned, unable to form thoughts for a minute. His head hurt, goddamn, he was so dumb for taking the helmet off.

Something crunched and he bit his lip to keep from yelling out in pain. His hand burnt, red hot pain shooting up his arm. He tried to move, tried to move his bayard to his other hand but a knee pinned him down, and as the fuzz cleared from his eyes, he was met with the hum and pulse of a gun to his chin. The Galra in front of him stared, not angry, not murderous, just blank.

Lance couldn’t move. His hand ached and so did his head, and every tiny movement of the Galra on top of him made his arm hurt more.

He was hopelessly, hopelessly pinned and couldn’t even call for help.

Something flickered in the Galra’s eyes, and Lance waited, waited for the gun to shoot and blast his fucking brains out ~~(finally~~ ). He shut his eyes once.

He waited.

“Lance…?” It’s voice was grated, underused, but…familiar? Lance cracked open his eyes, then stared openly at the Galra in front of him.

He was purple, yea, and his ears were different, and his eyes were glowing like the enemy’s, but the hair was the same, black and still in a dumb mullet, the nose had the same curl and his cheeks sat just the way Lance remembered. His lips were just as he remembered, so similar and so, so beautiful.

He stared unabashedly.

“Keith…?” He asked, gun beneath his chin forgotten. Keith stared at him, eyes wide and they were silent.

“I thought I’d never get to see you again.” Lance whispered, eyes not once leaving Keith’s face, who was staring, staring. 

Then Lance was let go, his arm grabbed and he was dragged up, Keith staring at him with a cold, hard expression. Lance yelped in pain.

“Me neither.” Keith said, then smirked, and pulled at Lance’s broken hand again, hard. Lance couldn’t hold back the whimper of pain, and he fell to his knees, hand still in Keith’s grip. He looked up, through his pain and met Keith;s glowing eyes.

“Keith…” He gasped, and Keith let go of his hand, walking to Lance’s dropped bayard and picking it up. He then went to the fallen helmet and with two swift kicks, smashed the comms and cracked the visor.

“Keith….it’s Lance…please, your buddy, blue paladin, come on, please….” Lance begged, grabbing the bottom of Keith’s armor and tugging, tears prickling at the corner’s of his eyes. He didn’t want to believe this was happening.

It _couldn’t be happening._

“Oh, I know.” Keith said, smirking again and holding his gun up to Lance’s head. “It’s what makes you valuable.”

Lance stared at him in disbelief as soldiers rounded the corner and descended upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
